Elisabeth Blanctorche
Elisabeth Blanctorche (エリザベート・ブラントルシュ, Erizabēto Burantorushu, spelt Elisabeth Branctorche in The King of Fighters XII, possibly due to a spelling error) is one of three original characters debuting in The King of Fighters XI. Her initial character concept was to be the rival to Ash though developers decided to change her importance into a "leading lady" character. Her earlier design resembled a tougher modern-day equestrian including a short whip -they kept the whip as they liked the idea of short, quick movements. Developers also describe her fighting style as "orthodox with subtle tricks it" despite her minimal moveset. Story Elisabeth is the last known remaining Blanctorche, a family of nobles in France who supposedly protect the innocent. She is a childhood friend of Ash Crimson and they were raised in the same mansion together. She used to act as his older sister figure, until a fire burned down the mansion and many of her clansmen to the ground. As the sole Blanctorche, she lives with her butler, Jacques, near the remains of her family's home. She initially invites Benimaru Nikaido and Duo Lon to France to reveal that she knows of the betrayal of Ron and the burning of the Hizoku village. They inform her of Ash's theft of Chizuru Kagura's mirror and she decides to join them. With the trio banded with the interest to take down Ash, they form the Rival Team and she eventually scolds Ash for seeming to forsake their mission. Though surprised by the youth's new powers, she swears to stop him in her team's ending. Before meeting with Duo Lon and Shen Woo, she revisits the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. During her meeting with her guests, she becomes aware of their intents to join the King of Fighters tournament with her and Ash's location in Paris. Although she just missed him, Elisabeth knows that he was there and fortifies her will to stop him. She reunites with Ash in the final act of the tournament only moments after Ash erases Saiki from existence. She yells her protest to his selfish decision, stating that she wanted to bring Ash back home with her. When he disappears with his apologies, Elisabeth mourns over the only memento he left behind: his headband. After the event of XIV and Verse's destructions on having the souls it contained spread worldwide, Elisabeth is informed by Kukri that he finally found Ash, who was among the people whose soul are trapped inside Verse's body. Appearance Elisabeth is shown to be a highly Noblewoman with Blue hair and eyes. She wears a French Coat and tall boots. Personality She is a very serious and strict high class member of nobility. Once she has decided to do something, she'll do whatever it takes to get it done. Perhaps due to her upbringing, she doesn't find it urgent to always keep her promised meetings with her teammates of lower stature. Though she is the one who invites them to her dwelling, she arrives tardy and usually denounces them within a few moments of their conversation. She fondly thinks of Ash as her younger brother, but she has since prepared herself to stop him at any costs. Elisabeth finds condolence with her pleasant, elderly butler, as he is the only one near her who knows the details of her past with Ash. Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Hope Bringer Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue Category:Rivals Category:Magical Girls Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Serious Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Optimists Category:Unwanted Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats